


Your Body

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Lamar Davis x Male Ocs ♡ ⚣ [8]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Affection, Alcohol, Beers, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Black Character(s), Blow Jobs, Blushing, Bottom Lamar, Bromance, Brotherly Love, Caught, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation, Drama, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Gangs, Gay, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Moving In Together, Porn Watching, Referenced intimacy, References to Drugs, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sleepy Kisses, Slight angst in one of the chapters, Smut, Suspicions, Talking, Top Original Male Character, Warm, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Lamar needs money and meets a gang leader named Riley. Lamar gives his body to Riley for money. Franklin starts to get suspicious about where Lamar is getting all the money. Also, Lamar and Riley are starting to fall in love with each other.(Gang Leader!Male Oc x Lamar / Franklin & Lamar Bromance)





	1. Chapter 1 - Life

Riley Smith is a nice, calm, and caring guy. He’s mostly quiet, talking only when he needs or wants to. He's 27. He has long dark brown dreads that he usually ties in a ponytail. He also has brown eyes and dark skin. 

 

He'd be a normal guy if he wasn't a gang leader. His brother, Rio left for some reason, he didn't know why. He had asked him to take his place until he came back. Riley accepted because he loved his older brother and would do anything for him. Rio cared about this gang so, Riley didn't mind staying for it if that's what his brother wanted. 

 

Riley was a good guy but, had done and still does bad things. He is just like his older brother in a way. He's a killer, a murderer, a thief, a drug dealer, etc. He was in a bad place, a bad neighborhood, he needed to do what he had to do to survive. 

 

He didn't really have anyone left after Rio was gone. 

 

He didn't know love or to be loved in a romantic way. Until that day, he met someone special, that he could be with as a lover, a soulmate. Of course, the other didn't know that yet. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  

 

Lamar Davis is a normal guy from the hood. His personality was everywhere. He is loud, cusses a lot, flirts with a lot of girls, gets into fights, he could be happy one second then, angry. He was just that type of guy. He was kinda like that crazy dude, Trevor but, he was less crazy. 

 

Under all that tho, he was a good guy with a heart. He gets nervous easily but, he hides it. He also isn't all that tough but, he's human so, what does it matter? Who cares? Lamar thought this. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**Lamar's Point Of View**

 

Lamar was in his apartment, sitting on his couch. He was watching tv, slowly closing his eyes, falling asleep. He quickly opened them and rubs his eyes. 

 

“Come on, Lamar. Stay awake.” he said to himself. 

 

He was really tired because of all the stress he has lately. He couldn't sleep even if he was exhausted. 

 

He was low on money. He barely had any food and he needs to pay his bills. He needed money but, he didn't want to ask Franklin for some. 

 

Lamar was stressing so much. 

 

‘Fuck it.’ he thought. 

 

Lamar finally laid down and closed his eyes. 

 

He went to sleep now, with an empty stomach. 

 

Damnit… 

 


	2. Chapter 2 - I'II Give You Money For This

_‘Fuck it.’ he thought._

 

_Lamar finally laid down and closed his eyes._

 

_He went to sleep now._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lamar opened his eyes again. 

 

He looked out the window, it was dark. He gets up and checks his phone, 10:13 pm. 

 

Fuck… 

 

Lamar needs money. He decides to call some people he knew. He finally found out something, there's a new gang leader named Riley Smith and that he could maybe help him. 

 

He was walking around his apartment, thinking. He decided to find this guy. He had gotten Riley's number, eventually and texted him, asking if they can talk. 

 

Riley texts back. ‘Sure. We can talk.’ He gave him the address to his house too. 

 

Lamar eats a bag of chips he had then, he brushes his teeth. He took a quick shower and then, changes his clothes. 

 

He puts on his green hat, backwards. He also puts a mint in his mouth. 

 

He walked out the door. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_-A few minutes later -_

 

Lamar finally got to this guy. To Riley's house. 

 

He thought the house looked nice outside. 

 

He spit out his mint, at least his breath smelled good.

 

Lamar laughed quietly to himself, at this thought. He knocked on the door. 

 

A few seconds later, a young black guy who looked to be his age walked out. 

 

Lamar noticed some things about Riley, his brown eyes and dark brown dreads. He has piercings, one on his bottom lip, a snake bite piercing, and the other on his lower right ear. He is wearing a dark gray, unzipped jacket with a black tank top under it and black sweatpants with gray timb boots. 

 

Riley wasn't that bad looking. 

 

Lamar was snapped out of his thoughts by Riley's voice. 

 

“Lamar? If you are him.” Riley said 

 

Lamar looked at him and nods his head. 

 

“I'm Lamar.” 

 

“Well, you already know but, name’s Riley.”

 

They walk into the house and Riley closes the door. 

 

Lamar thought the inside of there looked great and also relaxing. 

 

Lamar sits on the couch.

 

Riley was still standing, looking at him.

 

They noticed that it started raining outside. 

 

“Great…” Lamar said 

 

“You know, you could stay the night, if you want?” Riley asked 

 

“Really?”

 

Riley nods his head.

 

Lamar smiles a little bit and looks down at the ground. 

 

“T-Thanks…” he said as he looked up again. 

 

Riley smiled at him. “Of course, no need to be nervous around me just because I'm a gang leader.” 

 

“I-I know..you're the calmest and nicest gang leader I've ever met.” 

 

Riley laughs softly. “That's good to know.” 

 

It was silent for a few seconds. 

 

“So, what did you need?” Riley asked him. 

 

“Oh, I need money.” 

 

Riley sat down, next to Lamar as he looked at him again. 

 

“I'II do anything.” Lamar said 

 

“Anything?” Riley repeated, interested. 

 

Lamar nods his head.

 

Riley smirked as Lamar gets confused. 

 

Riley gets closer and whispered into Lamar's ear. “I'II give you money for your body.” he said 

 

Lamar's eyes widened as he blushes. 

 

He got nervous but, he needs the money.  

 

“Fine.” Lamar said 

 

At first, Riley was shocked, he didn't expect Lamar to actually say yes. But then, he smiles more and kissed Lamar's lips. 

 

After that, they went into Riley's bedroom and closed the door behind them. 

 


	3. Chapter 3 - First Time ♡

_Riley gets closer and whispered into Lamar's ear. “I'II give you money for your body.” he said_

 

_Lamar's eyes widened as he blushes._

 

_He got nervous but, he needs the money._

 

_“Fine.” Lamar said_

 

_At first, Riley was shocked, he didn't expect Lamar to actually say yes. But then, he smiles more and kissed Lamar's lips._

 

_After that, they went into Riley's bedroom and closed the door behind them._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lamar was scared when he basically sold his body to Riley. He tries to relax and hide the fact he hasn't had sex before with guys from Riley. 

 

He sits on the end of the bed. He takes off his green hat and puts it on the nightstand. 

 

Riley is standing in front of him. He takes off his jacket and drops it onto the floor. He takes off his shirt too. 

 

Lamar sees Riley's tattoos, he has tattoos on his arms and one on his back. 

 

Riley got closer to Lamar and sits in his lap, leg on each side. 

 

He pulls the shirt on Lamar over, off the other male and throws it on the ground. 

 

He kisses Lamar's neck and touches his chest, lovingly. 

 

Lamar was about to breathe heavily but, he bit his lower lip so, he wouldn't. 

 

Riley kissed Lamar as he deepened the kiss. Lamar opened his mouth slightly as Riley puts his tongue into Lamar's mouth. Lamar moaned into Riley's mouth. He liked that Lamar tasted like mint. Riley pulls away from him. They looked into each other's eyes. Lamar's blush darkened. 

 

Riley pushed Lamar down onto the bed, his back against it. 

 

He had already liked Lamar for his personality. He really started to like him now. Is he falling for him during this? 

 

_-A few minutes later -_

 

They were both naked now. Riley had turned Lamar over, he put some lube near Lamar's hole, rubbing him on the outside. 

 

Riley thought it was weird that Lamar is being so quiet. 

 

Lamar was in a face down and ass up position. Lamar was blushing, his hands gripping the bed sheets, tightly. 

 

Riley's erection was lubed as he pushed inside Lamar. 

 

‘Fuck, he's so tight.’ Riley thought to himself. 

 

Lamar felt pain as he tried to stay calm and relaxed but, he couldn't. He was shaking a little bit. He tried to bit his lip but, ended up failing. He whimpered quietly. 

 

Lamar had some tears in his eyes because it hurts. 

 

Riley noticed this. Lamar's shaking, heavy breaths, his whimper, etc. Riley realizes why. He pulled out and leans down, his chest against Lamar's back. 

 

He felt Lamar's fast heartbeat as he whispered in Lamar's ear. “You haven't been with a guy before, have you?” he asked 

 

“I..I..N-no..I-I'm okay…” Lamar said 

 

“I’ll be gentle. Just relax, it'll feel good soon.” Riley whispers to him, gently. 

 

Lamar nods his head, slowly. 

 

Riley was gentle as he kisses Lamar's shoulder and pushes back in, slowly. He goes in and out of him. 

 

Lamar lets out whimpers and some moans. 

 

Lamar closed his eyes. 

 

When Lamar got use to the feeling, Riley starts to go a little bit harder and faster. 

 

Riley thrusts deeper into Lamar. 

 

Lamar felt hot inside as he blushed more. He moans loudly. Riley also moaned. 

 

He came inside him. 

 

Riley pulled out again and Lamar collapsed after, he closed his eyes. He falls asleep. Riley smiled as he pulls a blanket over Lamar. 

 

He got up and puts the money in the pocket of Lamar's pants. Then, he goes back into the room and puts on his boxers. 

 

Riley quietly gets back into the bed. 

 

He pulls Lamar closer to him, he goes to sleep after too. 

 


	4. Chapter 4 - Morning

_ Lamar collapsed after, he closed his eyes. He falls asleep. Riley smiled as he pulls a blanket over Lamar.  _

 

_ He got up and puts the money in the pocket of Lamar's pants. Then, he goes back into the room and puts on his boxers.  _

 

_ Riley quietly gets back into the bed.  _

 

_ He pulls Lamar closer to him, he goes to sleep after too.  _

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lamar wakes up in Riley's bed and instantly sits up. He is startled to see that he's in someone else's bed. 

 

Riley had woke up too and he grabs Lamar's shoulder, pulling him down onto the bed again. 

 

“Slow down, tiger.” Riley said 

 

Lamar looks up at him. 

 

Riley sat next to Lamar. 

 

“Are you okay? Does it hurt to move?” he asked him. 

 

“I'm okay, it just hurts a little bit.” Lamar said 

 

Riley nods his head. 

 

Riley looked at him. “You can go take a shower, if you want.” he said 

 

Lamar nods his head and gets up, slowly. He grabs his clothes and runs into the bathroom. He takes a shower. 

 

He likes the warm water on his skin. He cleans himself with the cherries and cream body wash soap. 

 

He thought about last night and blushed. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Riley puts on clothes. He is wearing a gray tank top and dark red sweatpants. He decided to stay barefoot. 

 

He goes into the kitchen. He makes a late breakfast for them. He made some bacon and eggs. It's 10:20 am, in the morning. 

 

Riley heard the water still running in the bathroom. Lamar was still in the shower. He wanted to join him in there but, Riley didn't want to make him afraid or uncomfortable so, he decides against it. 

 

Lamar gets out, drying off. He puts back on his clothes. He goes out of the room and sees Riley had put down two plates of food on the table. 

 

Riley was already sitting down and eating. 

 

“You gonna join me or not?” Riley asked with a smile. 

 

“Oh, right. S-sorry…” Lamar said as he sat down, across from Riley. His stomach growled and he started eating the breakfast very fast. He stopped and blushes. 

 

“Thanks for the f-food. It was great and delicious.” Lamar said as he looked down a little bit. 

 

Riley smiled more. “I'm glad you liked it.” 

 

Riley finished his food. 

 

Lamar checked his phone. Three missed calls and one text from Franklin. Lamar forgot his phone was on silent last night. 

 

‘Hey Lamar, where are you? I went to your apartment and you weren't there. You better not be in trouble or anything. Text or call me.’ Franklin texted 

 

Lamar texts Franklin back. ‘Sorry, my phone was on silent and I forgot that. I was hanging out with a friend. See or talk ya later, homie.’ 

 

He puts his phone away after that. He feels something in his pocket that he didn't know was there. He pulls it out, it was money. 

 

Riley gets up and stands behind Lamar, he wraps his arms around him. 

 

“It's 500 dollars.” Riley said to him. 

 

“Thanks.” Lamar said 

 

Then, Riley whispered in Lamar's ear. 

 

“No problem and if you want more, we can do this again. You know where to find me or you can call me anytime.” he said back to him. 

 

Lamar nods his head again, with a slight blush. 

 

Riley picks up the plates and puts them in the sink. 

 

Riley walks into the living room and sat down on the couch. 

 

Lamar puts the money back in his pocket and gets up. 

 

“Talk to you later, Riley.” 

 

“Bye, Lamar.” 

 

After that, Lamar walked out the door and left. 

 


	5. Chapter 5 - Beer, Drugs, and Sex ♡

Lamar goes back to his apartment. He hangs out with Franklin. He pays the bills and gets food with the rest of the money.

 

_-Two days later -_

 

Riley was at his house, relaxing. He was laying on his couch. He heard someone knocking on his door and got up. 

 

He opened the door and saw a guy there. 

 

“Jett?”

 

Jett is 19. He has red hair, green eyes, and white skin. He's wearing a red hoodie with a white tank top under it and dark blue jeans with timb boots. 

 

“Hey, boss.” 

 

Riley sighed. “I told you not to call me that.” 

 

“Right, sorry.” 

 

“It's fine, just come in.” Riley said 

 

Jett walks in and Riley closes the door. 

 

Then, Riley turns around and looked at him. 

 

“What did you want?” he asked 

 

Jett was hiding something behind his back, he pulls it out, and puts it on the counter.

 

It was a pack of beers and a bag of something, drugs? 

 

“Seriously, Jett? You know that I don't do drugs…” 

 

Riley was annoyed now. 

 

“I know but, it's not meth or coke. I don't get why you're so mad. It's the pills kind. Please, take it. I got it for you, Riley.” Jett said 

 

“Fine, now leave before I get my gun.” 

 

“Ok, bye.” 

 

Jett left as Riley looks at the stuff. 

 

Riley heard the door close. He thought about it for a minute and then, decided to call Lamar. 

 

He calls Lamar to hang out and he agreed to come over. 

 

_-An hour later -_

 

Lamar got there and walked inside, he closed the door. 

 

He went into the living room and saw Riley sitting on the couch. He sits next to him. 

 

“Hey Riley, what's up?” 

 

“Nothing much, Lamar.” 

 

Riley smiled and grabs a beer, starting to drink it. 

 

They both started drinking the beers and taking the pills, the ‘drugs’ that Jett gave to Riley. 

 

_-A few minutes later -_

 

They drank almost all of the beers. They were high and drunk. 

 

Lamar and Riley were still on the couch. 

 

The empty beer bottles were on the table, near them. 

 

They get up and Riley turns on some music. He blares the song, Naughty Naughty by Porcelain Black. 

 

Riley and Lamar were both dancing around together. They were laughing and smiling, the whole time. 

 

They went into another room, Riley pushes Lamar up against the wall. He kisses him as he deepens the kiss. 

 

Lamar moaned in Riley's mouth. 

 

He started kissing Lamar's neck, leaving a dark hickey there. 

 

Lamar lets another moan slip out of his mouth. 

 

Riley smirked as he whispers into Lamar's ear. 

 

“Lamar, I want you so bad. I missed you those two days.” Riley said to him. 

 

“Riley…” Lamar said 

 

Riley kissed Lamar's lips again and then, takes his shirt off. Lamar also takes his own shirt off. 

 

They were kissing as they walked towards a table. Riley gently bend Lamar down over it. 

 

“I'II be right back, stay here.” Riley said 

 

Lamar nods his head and saw Riley left the room. 

 

Two minutes later, he came back with a bottle of lube in his hand. 

 

Riley puts the bottle down. He drops his pants and boxers. He does the same to Lamar's. 

 

He grabs the lube bottle and opens it. He puts some lube on his hand and then, lubes his dick. 

 

He throws the bottle into the empty bin. 

 

Riley kisses Lamar's back and shoulder. 

 

Then, Riley pushes inside Lamar. 

 

Lamar moans as Riley went in and out of him. 

 

He goes harder and faster. 

 

Lamar blushed as Riley bit his lower lip. 

 

He thrusts deeper inside of him. 

 

“R-Riley!” 

 

Riley rolled his head back in pleasure. 

 

“Lamar~” 

 

They were both moaning. 

 

He was gonna pull out but, he came inside of Lamar. 

 

Lamar felt the warm liquid inside him, some of the cum dripped down his inner thigh and then, down his leg. He was blushing again, at that. 

 

Riley pulled out and puts back on his boxers.

 

Lamar cleaned himself up. After, he puts on his boxers too. 

 

They went back into the living room and lay on the couch together. 

 

They were cuddling as they both fell asleep with a blanket over them to keep warm. 

 

Riley was smiling in his sleep. 

 


	6. Chapter 6 - Enjoying The Blow ♡

_They went back into the living room and lay on the couch together._

 

_They were cuddling as they both fell asleep with a blanket over them to keep warm._

 

_Riley was smiling in his sleep._

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Riley had woken up and was now sitting on the comfy chair.

 

He was watching Lamar sleeping, he couldn't help it. He thought Lamar was adorable in some ways. 

 

Lamar opens his eyes as he pulled down the blanket.

 

Lamar slowly got up and walked over to Riley. He sat in his lap, leg on each side.

 

Riley puts his hands on Lamar's back, pulling Lamar closer to him. 

 

“This reminds me of when we first had sex.” Riley said with a smile. 

 

“Me too.” Lamar said 

 

Riley smiles more as he kissed Lamar's lips. 

 

He deepened the kiss as he moves his hands down, he rests them on Lamar's ass and he touches it. 

 

Lamar pulled away from the kiss and puts his face into Riley's neck to hide his blush. 

 

Riley puts one of his hands into Lamar's boxers and he starts putting a finger into Lamar's entrance. 

 

Lamar moaned into Riley's neck. 

 

Riley pulls his finger out and rests his hands on Lamar's hips. 

 

‘Lamar's loose, I don't want to have sex with him because I don't want to hurt him.’ Riley thought to himself. 

 

He whispered into Lamar's ear. 

 

“Let's not have sex today but, can I have a blowjob instead?” Riley asked in a low but, gentle voice. 

 

Lamar nods his head. 

 

“S-sure.” 

 

He gets off Riley and got on his knees. 

 

Riley took off his boxers.

 

Lamar looked a little nervous and unsure for a second. Then, he started rubbing Riley's shaft, up and down with his hand. 

 

Lamar lets go and starts licking slowly, he puts it in his mouth. He got most of it in. He started sucking. 

 

“Fuck..Lamar..damn, that feels good~” 

 

Riley rested his head back and closed his eyes. He smiled to himself, a blush on his face as he bit his lip. 

 

He liked Lamar's warm mouth. 

 

He was really enjoying this blow. 

 

In a minute, Riley moans and came inside Lamar's mouth. 

 

Lamar swallowed then, pulled away, panting. He wipes his mouth after. 

 

Riley pulls his boxers back on and gets up. 

 

He walked somewhere else. 

 

Lamar lays on the chair and relaxed there. 

 

Three minutes later, Riley comes back.

 

Lamar looked at him. 

 

Riley was wearing dark jeans now and he had something in his hand.

 

He gave $1000 dollars to Lamar. 

 

Lamar puts it in his pocket. 

 

“Thank you, Riley.”

 

“Of course.”

 

He smiles as Lamar grabs his phone from the table, he looks at it. 

 

Two missed calls from Franklin. 

 

He puts his phone back in his pocket. 

 

“Fuck, I gotta go.”

 

Riley nods his head.

 

Lamar puts back on his clothes. 

 

Riley gives a quick kiss on the lips and then, Lamar leaves. 

 

Riley goes into his room and was laying on his bed now. 

 


	7. Chapter 7 - Porn and Suspicion

Lamar was at his apartment, he puts his money away. He had texted Franklin again, saying he was hanging out with a friend. Again. He put his phone down, onto the table, that was near him. 

 

He was laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling. He was thinking, lost in thought. 

 

Lamar decided to do something else, he grabbed his laptop and layed on his stomach. 

 

The reason he was so good during that blow he gave Riley is because two days ago, he watched gay porn and he remembered what he saw. He will never tell this to Riley tho. 

 

Lamar blushes as he watched some gay porn again. 

 

Then, he heard someone knock on the door. 

 

He quickly turned off the porn and closed the laptop. He hid the computer under a pillow, not a good hiding place but, he had to get the door. 

 

Lamar gets up and walks over to the door. 

 

He opens it and sees Franklin standing there. 

 

“Hey homie, what's up?” 

 

“Nothing much, Lamar. Can I come in, dawg?” 

 

“Sure.” 

 

Franklin walked in and closed the door. 

 

Lamar went into the bathroom as Franklin sat down on the couch. 

 

He saw Lamar's laptop was under a pillow and he grabs it. He opens it and looked at the history, browsing it. Lamar forgot to delete some things on there. 

 

Franklin's eyes were wide, seeing that Lamar has been watching gay porn lately. 

 

He quickly closed the computer and puts it back. 

 

Franklin was starting to get suspicious. 

 

Where is Lamar getting all the money from? And why was Lamar sometimes not texting or calling him until later after his texts or missed calls? 

 

Why is Lamar watching gay porn? Does Lamar like dick or something? 

 

Franklin has so many questions and he decides to ask Lamar some things. 

 

Lamar comes out and sits next to Franklin. 

 

All the questions he had goes out of his mind but, one stayed. 

 

“Lamar, do you like dick?” Franklin asked, nervously. 

 

Lamar blushed and looked away from him. 

 

“What? No..” Lamar said 

 

“Ok then…” 

 

Franklin starts to get more suspicious. 

 

They hang out for awhile after, talking about other stuff. 

 

_ -The Next Day -  _

 

Franklin follows Lamar. 

 

He quietly did and Lamar didn't notice him. 

 

Franklin was hiding behind a tree. 

 

Lamar ends up just going into a clothes store. 

 

“Damnit…” Franklin said to himself. 

 


	8. Chapter 8 - Adorable and Sexy ♡

Lamar and Riley were hanging out again but, this time, at Lamar's apartment.

 

Riley walked in as Lamar closed the door.

 

“It's not much but…” Lamar started to say. 

 

“It's nice, I like it.” Riley said as he sits down on the couch. 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

Riley nods his head. 

 

They were sitting and talking to each other.

 

Lamar was starting to get feelings for Riley. 

 

Riley really loves Lamar but, decides not to tell him until later. He didn't want to tell Lamar now either. 

 

_-A few minutes later -_

 

They were in Lamar's room now and the door was closed too. They were on the bed, naked and kissing. 

 

Riley was on top of Lamar. 

 

He kisses him all the way down to his stomach.

 

Riley starts rubbing Lamar's dick, up and down. He rubs the head of it and then, he started licking it. He puts all of the erection in his mouth and starts sucking. 

 

Lamar moaned and grabs Riley's dreads, gently, with his hand. Riley felt the precum. 

 

Lamar came in Riley's mouth. Riley swallows, he looks up at Lamar for a second. 

 

Then, he spreads Lamar's legs. 

 

Lamar looked confused. 

 

‘So adorable.’ Riley thought to himself. 

 

Riley kisses Lamar's inner thigh. 

 

Then, Riley sticks his tongue into Lamar's entrance and into him. 

 

Lamar blushed madly and grabs the bed sheets, he arches his back. 

 

He moans as Riley smirked. 

 

Riley takes his tongue out and puts his fingers in his mouth, he wets the fingers with his saliva. He puts his fingers into Lamar. 

 

He starts to finger him open as Lamar moaned more. 

 

Riley takes his fingers out. He grabs a lube bottle and lubed his erection. 

 

He pushes inside him. He grabs the bed sheets as he thrusts into Lamar. 

 

Riley goes harder in a fast pace.

 

He thrusted deeper inside him. 

 

Lamar moans loudly. 

 

“Riley~!” 

 

“Lamar, you feel so good inside~” 

 

Riley moans as he came inside him. 

 

He pulled out and they lay on the bed together.

 

What Riley and Lamar didn't know, is that Franklin was sitting down, outside the door. 

 

Franklin had followed Lamar again and the front door was unlocked so, he went in.

 

He heard everything, he accidentally heard them having sex. 

 

So, he was right about Lamar liking dick. 

 

He had a deep red blush on his face. 

 

Franklin left after that. 

 


	9. Chapter 9 - Very Warm But, Without You, It's Loneliness I Feel. And Truth & Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to combined two chapters ♡ Also, this chapter has my longest title yet xDD

_ They lay on the bed together.  _

 

_ What Riley and Lamar didn't know, is that Franklin was sitting down, outside the door.  _

 

_ Franklin had followed Lamar again and the front door was unlocked so, he went in.  _

 

_ He heard everything, he accidentally heard them having sex.  _

 

_ So, he was right about Lamar liking dick.  _

 

_ He had a deep red blush on his face.  _

 

_ Franklin left after that.  _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ -The Next Day -  _

 

They had both fallen asleep last night. 

 

Riley wakes up as Lamar opens his eyes too. 

 

Lamar gets on top of him. 

 

Riley rests his hands on Lamar, one on Lamar's left hip and the other on Lamar's right shoulder. 

 

He smiles as Lamar blushes. 

 

Lamar grinds against him as he moans. He leans down. 

 

Their noses were touching, lips inches apart. 

 

Riley kissed Lamar's lips. 

 

Then, he kisses Lamar's cheek, neck, and shoulder. 

 

They were very close to each other. 

 

Riley was enjoying Lamar's warm body. 

 

‘So warm.’ he thought.

 

He heard something, it was his phone ringing. 

 

Lamar gets off him. Riley grabs his phone from the nightstand. He sees who it is. He was getting a call from Jett. 

 

Riley sighs then, answers the phone. 

 

“Jett, what is it? I'm a little busy here.” Riley said, slightly annoyed.

 

“Sorry boss..I mean, Riley. We have a problem here and we need you. Can you please come down…?” Jett said 

 

“Fine. I'II be right there. Can you handle things for few minutes?” 

 

“Of course, see you then.” 

 

Riley hangs up.

 

He got up, he puts his clothes back on. 

 

“Lamar, I have to leave. I'II call you later or something.” Riley said to him. 

 

“Ok.”

 

Riley didn't want to, he wanted to stay with Lamar but, he had to leave. 

 

He puts his phone in his pocket and gives the money to Lamar, $700 dollars. 

 

After that, Riley left. 

 

Lamar got a sad look on his face as he puts the money in the nightstand drawer, he closes it. 

 

Lamar pulls the blanket over himself. 

 

His heart was slightly pained. He felt lonely without Riley. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ -A few hours later -  _

 

Lamar had put on some clothes, he was sitting at the edge of the bed. 

 

He heard the door opening and looked up for a second. It was Franklin at the doorway. 

 

“Oh, hey Franklin.” 

 

Franklin sat next to Lamar. 

 

“Lamar...just tell me the truth…” Franklin started to say. 

 

Lamar looked confused for a second. 

 

Then, his face became reddish. 

 

“Not this question again.” Lamar said 

 

“Lamar, I'm your best friend and have been for years. You're supposed to be able to open up to me about things…” 

 

“Fine. I like dick but, I still like girls too.” 

 

“So, you're bisexual?” Franklin asked 

 

Lamar slowly nods his head. 

 

Franklin accepts the fact Lamar likes guys too. 

 

‘But, who's Riley? I know I heard Lamar yell out his name and I also heard a guy's voice.’ Franklin thought 

 

“Is there a guy that I should know about?” he asked Lamar. 

 

“Y-yes..his name's Riley and I really like him...man, I sound like a teenage girl.” Lamar said 

 

Franklin smiled then, he got a smirk on his face. 

 

“So, I'm guessing you're on the bottom?” 

 

“W-what..how did you know that!?” 

 

“Well, I walked into your apartment and was near your bedroom. I kinda heard you two having sex. It was obvious that you were on the bottom and enjoying it.” 

 

After Lamar hears that, his face turns redder than a cherry. 

 

Franklin laughs a little bit. 

 

“S-shut up.” Lamar said in a low and embarrassed voice. 

 

“When can I meet him?” 

 

Lamar looked surprised. “Wait, really?” 

 

Franklin nods his head. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ -That Night - _

 

It was dark outside. 

 

Lamar called Riley and asked him to come over. 

 

Riley drives to Lamar's apartment then, he knocks on the door. 

 

Riley opens it, walking in. 

 

He sees Lamar standing there with another guy behind him. 

 

“Lamar, who's this?” Riley asked him. 

 

“I'm Franklin. Lamar's best friend.” 

 

“I've heard of you. Name's Riley.” 

 

They all sat down and hang out, talking to each other. 

 

They talked the rest of the night. Franklin and Riley became great friends. 

 


	10. Chapter 10 - Feelings, Moving In Together, and Brother?

_ They talked the rest of the night. Franklin and Riley became great friends.  _

 

Franklin left and went home. 

 

Riley stayed at Lamar's apartment for awhile longer. 

 

They were sitting on the couch, close to each other. 

 

Riley decides to tell Lamar that he loves him. 

 

He really does. Riley really loved Lamar's eyes and warmth. Everything about him. 

 

Riley grabs Lamar's face and pulls him closer. He kisses Lamar's lips. Then, he puts his forehead on Lamar's. He looked into his lover's eyes. 

 

“Lamar, I love you.” he whispered to him. 

 

Lamar blushed and looks into Riley's eyes. 

 

“Riley..I-I love you too.” 

 

Riley smiled then, they kissed each other again. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

They fall asleep on the couch together. 

 

Riley wakes up, he smiles and wraps his arms around Lamar. 

 

Lamar slowly opens his eyes. 

 

They were looking at each other. 

 

Riley kissed Lamar's cheek and then, softly whispers into Lamar's ear. 

 

“Move in with me.” Riley said 

 

“W-what?” 

 

Riley nods his head. 

 

“Let's move in together, in my house. You can live with me.” he said 

 

He convinces Lamar to move in with him. 

 

Lamar smiles and nods his head. 

 

Riley kisses him again. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Riley lives in Vinewood Hills, that's where his house is at. He's actually near Franklin. 

 

They had finally got all of Lamar's stuff there. They moved in together. They share the same room and bed now. 

 

It was dark by the time that they were done tho so, they were both tired and went to sleep. 

 

_ -The Next Day, In The Morning -  _

 

Lamar was still asleep as Riley was in the kitchen. He quietly goes in the room and closes the door with his foot. 

 

Riley had made breakfast in bed for Lamar. 

 

He was standing near him. 

 

Lamar opened his eyes and smiled. 

 

“That for me? Man, you really are an angel.” Lamar said 

 

Riley smiled back. “Maybe I am.” 

 

He gives the breakfast to him. 

 

Lamar starts eating it. 

 

“This is so good.” 

 

Riley sits on the bed, next to him. 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

Riley decided to tell a little bit about himself to Lamar. 

 

He tells him that he loves coffee and music. Also, he likes to play the guitar and video games. 

 

“Rio loved to play shooting games.” 

 

“Who's that?” Lamar asked 

 

“Rio’s my older brother.” Riley said 

 

“I didn't know that you had a brother.” 

 

Riley nods his head again, slowly. 

 

It was quiet for a few seconds. 

 

Then, they heard someone knocking at the door. 

 

Riley looks at Lamar. “I'II get the door, stay there.” 

 

He gets up and walked out of the room. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Riley opens the door, his eyes widened when he sees who is there. 

 

A slightly older guy than Riley was standing there. He has long, black dreads with brown eyes (similar to Riley's) and dark skin. 

 

“Rio…?” 

 

Rio smiled at him. “Hey, lil bro.” 

 

He comes in, closing the door behind him. 

 

“Where have you been? I missed you.” Riley said 

 

“I missed you too but, I had to run away. It wasn't safe for me here, I was in danger, not anymore tho. I'm back now, Riley.” Rio said 

 

Riley hugs him as Rio wrapped his arms around him too. 

 

They were hugging for a minute and then, pull apart from each other. 

 

Riley was in a happier mood now “There's someone I'd like you to meet. Hey Lamar, come here for a second!” 

 

Lamar was done with the breakfast and got up, hearing Riley's voice. 

 

Lamar puts on a shirt and goes out. 

 

“What's up, Riley? Who's he?” Lamar asked him. 

 

Riley introduced them. “Lamar, this is my big brother. And Rio, this is my boyfriend.” 

 

Lamar blushes again then, he looks at Rio. 

 

Rio smiles more. “Well, it's nice to meet you, Lamar.” 

 

Lamar nods his head, smiling back. 

 

Rio stroked Riley's head. 

 

They were all still smiling as they went into the living room to talk. 

 


	11. Chapter 11 - Love and Having Sex Again ♡

Rio had left. Lamar and Riley were alone now.

 

They went into their room. They started kissing, on the bed. Riley takes off his shirt.

 

_-A few minutes later -_

 

They were both naked, Riley on top of Lamar again. 

 

Riley deepens the kiss. He had already opened Lamar up with lube. He also lubed his dick. 

 

He pushes inside him. They both moaned.

 

Lamar grabs the bed sheets, gripping tightly. 

 

"R-Riley~" 

 

Riley went in and out of him, faster and harder. 

 

He thrusts deeply into him. He hits Lamar's 'sweet spot'. 

 

Lamar moans again. “Ahh! Riley! T-There!” he said 

 

Lamar blushed madly and quickly covers his mouth, he was embarrassed about what he said. 

 

Riley smirked at him. Lamar quickly covers his eyes with his other arm. 

 

Riley smiled and grabs Lamar's arms, moving them. He pinned them to the bed as he looked at him. 

 

He kissed Lamar's neck, gently and whispered in Lamar's ear. 

 

“There's no need to be embarrassed, you're adorable.” Riley said 

 

After Riley said that, Lamar blushes more. 

 

Riley kisses Lamar's lips as he deepened it again. 

 

He thrusted inside him some more and then, came inside Lamar. He pulled out. 

 

They are laying on the bed, a blanket over them. 

 

They were cuddling now as Riley hugs Lamar from behind. He kissed Lamar's neck as he closed his eyes. They both fall asleep together. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter xDD I'II try to make the next chapter longer ♡


	12. Chapter 12 - Together

_ They were cuddling now as Riley hugs Lamar from behind. He kissed Lamar's neck as he closed his eyes. They both fall asleep together.  _

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lamar was still asleep as Riley looked at him. 

 

Lamar had opened his eyes as he smiles at him. Riley smiled back and kisses Lamar's lips, lovingly. Lamar touches the tattoos on Riley's arm. Riley touches the tattoos on Lamar's neck. 

 

Riley and Lamar decided to take a shower together. 

 

They walked into the bathroom and get in, turning the shower on. 

 

Riley was standing behind Lamar. 

 

Lamar's back was facing him. 

 

The warm water was on them as Riley got closer to Lamar. 

 

He kisses Lamar's shoulder. 

 

Then, he kissed Lamar's neck. 

 

Lamar blushed and turns around. He kissed Riley on the lips. 

 

Riley was surprised, Lamar pulled away. 

 

Riley smirked to himself. 

 

“What?” Lamar asked 

 

“Nothing, it's just I'm usually the one kissing you first.” Riley said 

 

“So what if I want to kiss you?” 

 

Riley smiled at him. “I didn't say it was a bad thing, Lamar.” 

 

Lamar had a smile at that. 

 

Then, Riley kissed Lamar's lips as Lamar kisses back. 

 

They cleaned each other and then, get out of there. They decided to get back in bed. 

 

Lamar goes in the bedroom and puts on his boxers. 

 

Riley walked in, he puts on his boxers too. And then, his gray sweatpants. 

 

He sits on the bed, behind Lamar. He hugs Lamar as he wraps his arms around him. 

 

He was kissing Lamar's neck and shoulder. 

 

They lay down onto the bed now. 

 

It was morning but, still dark outside. They are cuddling again. 

 

And they're very happy together. Deeply in love. 

 

Lamar smiled as they kissed each other again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfiction ♡


End file.
